whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Mamiya Rina
Mamiya Rina, whose real name is ''Ritsuko,'' is a character in the'' Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series, the antagonist of ''Tsumihoroboshi-hen and Miotsukushi-hen, and whose death usually causes Hōjō Teppei to return to Hinamizawa and abuse Hōjō Satoko in Tatarigoroshi-hen, Minagoroshi-hen, Tsukiotoshi-hen, and'' Miotsukushi-hen''. Character Summary Mamiya Rina is a pink-haired woman who works primarily as a showgirl (though on paper as the private manager) in a Sonozaki-run establishment called the Blue Mermaid. Hōjō Teppei is her lover, and most likely her pimp. He lives in her apartment, and most likely off her 'wages' as well. Together they get money from men through a variety of schemes and blackmail techniques. She does not really show up recognizably until Tsumihoroboshi-hen, where she has gotten together with Ryūgū Rena's father in what will ultimately be an attempt to extort money from him. When Rena realizes this, she confronts Rina in the junkyard. Rina, not one to take such things lightly, attacks her. After injuring her with a piece of glass, Rena manages to kill Rina with a lead pipe, triggering the reemergence of Rena's syndrome. In most arcs, her death is simply what causes Teppei to return to Hinamizawa. Not surprisingly, Rina is in with some bad characters. She was involved in an attempt to steal money from the Sonozakis with some former members of their group. Based on the TIPS from the games, she was being pursued by the Sonozakis who catch up with her just as the culprits are about to make their get-away. In these arcs, she is the only one noted as getting caught, and was most likely tortured to get information on the others before she was finally killed in a way reminiscent of the ancient Watanagashi-type rituals of ancient Hinamizawa. It is her body we see in the storm drain at the beginning of Tatarigoroshi-hen. Even though Teppei was never a part of the scheme, as she thought him too stupid to be of any use, he was still closely tied to her, so her murder causes him to return to escape what he fears will be a yakuza retribution on him. Physical Appearance Rina appears as a young attractive woman with bubblegum pink hair and pinkish red (or simply pink, depending on the media) eyes. She wears a golden tube top and pale pink jeans. In her first Alchemist sprite, Rina is seen wearing a purple miniskirt with a pink bow and a golden key-shaped necklace. Her original sprite has a visible star-shaped tattoo on her midriff. Rina's presence is usually easily detected because she uses a characteristic perfume, whose scent is specifically disliked by Rena. Personality As a deceitful scammer, Rina acts as a sweet, friendly, and loving person, to hide her ruthlessly manipulative nature. Driven by money, she uses her sex appeal to obtain it and gifts from men she primarily meets as a hostess or through her partner Teppei. Along with directly eliciting money and gifts from her marks, she runs loan sharking, "the badger", and other intimidation scams with Teppei. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen ''Rena realizes that Rina is both a great listener and comforter who can easily gain trust, including Rena's father's. Although Teppei's violence is considered to be the essential part of the badger games, Rina seems to be more intelligent than her partner and often creates her plans without informing him. Despite her shrewdness, Rina also appears to be rash, as she easily involves herself in exceptionally dangerous and risky actions, like stealing the funds of ''yakuza. While she may appear to depend on Teppei to provide the threats, Rina has no qualms about resorting to violence herself. When she meets Rena at The Dump, she confessed that she had "hoped" she would not have to kill Rena, but it is clear she was always prepared to do so. Trivia *In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai, ''she is always called 'Ritsuko', and never 'Rina'. *The newest English translation of the sound novel ''Tatarigoroshi-hen incorrectly renders her first name 律子 as "Noriko." *In Tsumihoroboshi-hen, Rena's father buys her a luxury condominium called the "Palace of Versailles" in Shishibone city. The estimated price is around 50 million yen. *Her measurements (in Bust-Waist-Hips and in centimeters ) are 89-60-87. She is 168cm tall. *Her hobbies are indoor gardening and tea brewing with herbs she grows. *An interesting thing to note about Rina's last name (Mamiya) is that it closely resembles Rena's surname (Ryūgū) in the sense that both surnames share the same last character "宮", which means "palace". *In Rainy Clouds Ahead, one of the TIPS from Tsumihoroboshi-hen, Furude Rika thinks about a deep sea fish she saw previously in shallow waters. She points out that deep sea creatures are the omen of disaster, no matter if they appear in the story dead or alive. Although it is not confirmed, it is highly likely that the "deep sea fish" is an indirect reference to Rina. Interestingly, a similar motif is present in Umineko no Naku Koro ni, as in'' Twilight of the Golden Witch '' Bernkastel sends creatures similar to deep sea fish in order to prevent Battler and Ange from hiding the Single Truth. Images Rinamanga.png|Rina's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi Rina.png|Rina's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama Rena Beating Ritsuko to Death..png|Rena Beating Ritsuko to Death Mamiyanime.png|Rina as she appears in the anime adaptation 174833-2344.jpg|Ritsuko portrayed by Miho Yabe in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Adults